Death and Tartarus
by trino3
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are safe, but Gaia has not stopped. Gaia has a new tribute and the heroes make their way towards the House of Hades, where they will face their greatest enemy. The House of Hades will point them in the direction of the Doors of Death, where one must close them from the inside...Tartarus...[Rated T for paranoia]
1. Prologue

Why, hello there. It seems you have stumbled upon my first story. First story, as I said, so be nice *raises eyebrow*. I'm only young and this is definitely a working progress.

**Please read the authors note at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. All characters belong to Rick Riordan and some setting and stuff.

Prologue

_"As long as we're together"_

Life seemed to slow down. Jason saw as Annabeth nodded her head at Percy and watched horrified as Percy let go of the edge. He didn't let a second pass; Jason jumped over the edge of the ship and fell fast into the pit. He heard screams as Piper shouted his name, and knew he would make it back to her; he had to. He plunged into the darkness, and suddenly all he could see was the occasional reflection of a car. How was he to find them?

"PERCY! ANNABETH!" Jason called desperately. The silence killed him, then all of a sudden.

"JASON?" Percy's voice came from underneath him, a little to the right.

_Ah, lovely. More demigod souls. Come children, come._

"Percy? Percy!" Jason reached and felt Percy's cold hand grip him.

"Jason, what the Hades are you doing?!" Annabeth seemed to shout.

"Saving you," Jason said simply. The reflection off the light of a passing car showed Percy and Annabeth gripping each other tightly, Annabeth with a look of absolute pain across her face. Jason willed himself to rise. Nothing happened.

"Come on," He muttered. They lifted about an inch before resuming falling. "Oh Zeus, please, please. Father please; help." They jerked before rising a good 5 feet, fast. "Yes, please." It took Jason all the energy he had to will himself higher. Up they went, higher and higher. But the pull was still too strong. It brought them back down after each rising, and Jason knew this would be a slow process.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Percy whispered.

"Like I said, saving you. You're not going to Tartarus; no way."

"Jason, it's too late. You can't do this, Tartarus has too strong a pull and plus Annabeth's leg is still wrapped by a falling Arachne. It's time we-"

"Use this to cut Annabeth's leg free. There is no way we are giving up," Jason said as he passed Percy a spare dagger. Percy started to say something but Jason cut him off. "We just need help from the God's."

"The God's are kind of distracted at the moment!" Percy's voice was pleading with a side of stern.

"Well, then they better un-distract themselves!" Jason retorted. Percy gave up on fighting, and turned, using his free hand to cut Annabeth free. _Zeus, please. Father, please. Please don't let me die. Please…_They suddenly lurched upwards and rose to the edge of the light. Jason willed himself to use the wind that he had suddenly gathered from rising upwards, to rise further.

"Jason?!" Jason heard Pipers desperate calls from the edge of the pit. "Jason, please! Please come back!" Jason heard muffled voices and a slight sob. "Please Jason, come back to me." The voice was quieter now, and he knew that she was dripping every ounce of charmspeak into the phrase as she could. Jason felt suddenly overwhelmed and dropped another 3 feet, but never gave up. Percy's hand was becoming slippery in his grasp, and he grabbed for Annabeth's waist with his free arm. He let go of Percy and let Annabeth and Percy grip each other's hands. He had a hold of Annabeth as he lurched upwards, this time high enough for him to see a limp hand hanging over the edge of the pit. The hand was being pulled up, but Jason used his last ounce of energy to fly upwards and grabbed the hand before it could be pulled up. The cold fingers gripped his palm tight and pulled him up and over the edge. He let go of Annabeth as they came over the edge and Percy dragged her away. They hugged each other tightly and whispered things to each other. Something along the lines of 'we're together' and 'I love you'. Jason collapsed and felt Pipers lips slam against his as he began to relax. She pulled him away from the edge and threw her arms around him.

"It's okay," Jason whispered. He heard shouts from above on the ship. He watched as the Athena Parthenos was secured to the ship.

"Where are they? Are they okay?" Leo shouted.

"We're okay! We're safe," Jason shouted up. "You're safe," He whispered into Pipers ear. "We're together." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I'll never let you go again." There were sobs coming from Piper and he felt as her tears soaked his shirt.

"T-Tartarus…" She whispered. "Gaia…Tartarus…She said…she told me…die…" Jason didn't understand what she was trying to say. But it didn't matter for now. His friends were safe. He was safe. Piper was safe. That's all that mattered. She was safe.

_The girl is right…death Jason…one must die._

Piper screamed and Jason gripped her tighter.

"Jason, get away!" She screamed. "Jason!"

"It's fine, Piper, I'm fine," Jason whispered. "I'm here-"

_She is right Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, one must die, and it shall be you. Come to me Jason, come or she will die._

* * *

**Authors Note**: Please note that this idea came to me in class once, when I had a dream, and please, please, please tell me along the way if it doesn't work with the book, as I do want this to make as much sense as possible. I love getting feedback and am open to a beta as I am only young as I said and love hearing new ways to improve. If you like this please tell me and I would love it if you could continue reading. ^.^ I'll update whenever I can and if you want any other information I'm thinking of putting a page on my tumblr dedicated to this which will give you information on updates, if I ever change a chapter to suite the book due to reviews or anything as such. Is this a good idea? Would you like that?

Okay, well, please stick with me and be patient and if I stop for a long time and it seems like I've stopped all together you're more than welcome to spam me.

Lots of Love,

Tri3


	2. Reviewer Answered

Okay, so a reviewer asked why I am deleting. The answer is I am waay too confused and I don't like my stories to _become _AU. It's great if they start AU, but it confuses and puts me down when they _become _AU. I'm really truly glad you guys like it, so just look out for my next fanfic. Based off House of Hades.

I have a title now.

_How Do You Say 'I Love You'? _

Hoping to get it up in the next 5 weeks or something, because by then I will be finished assessments and exams and stuff and I will be able to devote my full attention to it.

Remember, deleting tomorrow.

Lots of love, and I WILL SEE YOU SOON FOR _'HOW DO YOU SAY 'I LOVE YOU'?'_!


	3. Another Note from Me

Okay guys, after talking with my sister I have decided not to delete until I have put up my new fic.

But you still won't get anything new for like, 5 weeks.

I'M REALLY TRULY SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANK YOU FOR THAT ONE REVIEWER!

YOU MADE MY DAY!

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND I JUST!

HAVE SOME BLUE CAKE!

Lots of love and kisses and lots and _lots _of blue cake to last you for 5 weeks.

This is really the last message.

I will see you in _'How Do You Say 'I Love You'?'_


End file.
